Michael J. McGhee (1964)
}} Education Michael J. McGhee was homeschooled and also attended various public schools. He attended Alvin Community College (Alvin Texas) and has a Certificate in Broadcasting (2002) and an Associate in Applied Science Degree in Broadcasting (2005). He also has a Bachelor of Arts in Communication Studies from Loyola Marymount University (Los Angeles) with honors (2007) Magna Cum Laude. McGhee is a member of Lambda Pi Eta and Delta Epsilon Iota honors societies. He has/is attended the London School of Economics and Social Science and University of Southern California at the Post-Graduate level and has an MA Communication (2011) from USC. His main area of research is Rhetoric, Propaganda,and Peace Studies. He, and various members of his immediate and extended family, have also spent a number of years in the Hawaiian Islands, California, Texas, Tennessee, and the United Kingdom. Heritage Michael J. McGhee is a descendant of Sir Robert McGhee, Bt (1580 to 1615) and Lady Nancy McGhee. He is the oldest male heir, in this line of succession, and is therefore the fourteenth Baronet of McGhee. The title of Baronet, which is a hereditary knighthood, was abandoned by Sir Ralph McGhee, Bt and his son Sir David McGhee, Bt between the years of 1776 and 1789 due to the American Revolutionary War. The U.S. Constitution prohibits the use of titles of nobility by U.S. citizens unless they are used in an honorific manner. The baronet title was rehabilitated by the Rev. Sir Nicholas B. McGhee, Bt due to his service in the British Army as a chaplain during the second Boer War. The title has been abandoned since his death in 1927. Michael McGhee holds the title as an honorific title by the right of bloodline and hereditary succession and is Sir Michael McGhee, Bt. but because he is not a British subject the title remains honorary. McGhee is from one of the American South’s most notable families. They immigrated to North Carolina in the 17th century and Tennessee in the mid and late 18th century. The McGhee’s married into the White family of Knoxville and the main city library (Lawson McGhee Library), the international/regional airport (McGhee Tyson Airport), and McGhee Tyson Air National Guard Base are named after them. In addition, the family partially funded the construction of the Episcopal Cathedral (Saint John’s) in Knoxville and the cathedral has a special stained glass window dedicated to Charles McGhee Tyson (World War I Naval aviator). The McGhee’s used leftover materials from the cathedral to construct Saint Andrew’s Riverside near their plantation. The Masonic Hall in Knoxville was one of the family’s mansions and was dedicated to the Masonic fraternity after the death of Charles McClung McGhee. The families land holdings were estimated to be over 80,000 acres at one time with the main plantation being located near Vonore/McGhee, Tennessee – this plantation was named Tuskeega. The plantation encompassed part of North Carolina and Tennessee. Two chapters are dedicated to the family in Alberta and Carson Brewer’s 1975 book Valley So Wild. The family also maintained land and commercial holdings in Kentucky and Illinois purchased during the westward expansions. Michael J. McGhee is a descendent of the McGhee/Hall branch of this family. Immediate ancestry Michael McGhee’s father was George Louis McGhee (1925-2000). His grandfather James William McGhee and great grandfather (Rev. Nicholas Bois McGhee (1857-1927) were in 1905 the first members of the family to move to California. McGhee’s maternal great-grandfather Paul Ashley Chase (1878-1946) was one of the founding executives of Warner Brothers. Chase moved to California in 1923 to acquire land for Warner Brothers Pictures – he purchased the land at 5800 Sunset Blvd. Between North Van Ness and Bronson – the original location of Warner Brothers Pictures in Hollywood. Grandparents *James William McGhee (1882-1968) *Edna M. Lewis *Harry W. Miller *Esta Chase Great-grandparents *Nicholas Bois McGhee (1857-1927) *Paul Ashley Chase (1878-1946) External links 1. Paul Ashley Chase http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Ashley_Chase 2. Valley So Wildhttp://www.paperbackswap.com/Valley-Wild-Folk-Alberta-Brewer/book/0941199010/ 3. McGhee Tyson Airport http://www.tys.org/ 4. Saint John's Cathedral, Knoxville TN. http://www.stjohnscathedral.org/ 5. Lawson McGhee Library http://www.librarytechnology.org/lwc-displaylibrary.pl?RC=6175 category:resided in Hawaii